sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Edurus
This page is still unfinished The author of Alex Edurus considers this page to be unfinished. As such, some sections may change. Alexander Lehman Edurus, or just Alex, is a fourteen-year-old fan character created by Heroic412229. He is Sid's best friend and a minor character in Sonic Overload. He was at school, feeling bored with Sid, until Ominous' assault broke out and they had to evacuate. At the end of the game, he was at the celebration party after Ominous' defeat. Alex is arrogant, cynical, and hates boredom, especially when at school. He can be brash and lazy, but very street-smart and witty when needed. He is very loyal and protective of his friends and others and is willing to help them when needed. He's also a great chef. Appearance Alex is a white-skinned human boy with brown-hair and green eyes and has freckles. He wears a black t-shirt, a dark-blue jacket with black pockets, reddish-brown and white pants and shoes and black and blue socks. He also has two, small, round bite marks on the left side of his cheek. Personality Alex has the most attitude out of his friends. He's usually cynical, proud, arrogant, and sarcastic to a fault, often seeing the worst sides of most people, except for his friends. He's a bit brash, competitive, and loves action. He can also be very impatient and hates boredom. He can be short-tempered at times, but tries to stay laid-back and cool to not release his feelings out of fear of insecurity. He is also ill-mannered and a bit lazy at times, as well as a bit of a troublemaker. While he's far from genius-level intellect, he is also very street-smart and has basic common sense, able to understand the dangers and difficulties of the urban life. He is also a bit resourceful at times, due to his troubled upbringing. Despite him constantly failing his classes, it's mostly due to a lack of effort as well as a streak of tiredness and exhaustion due to doing all of the cooking and cleaning at home rather than a lack of intellect. He can be very fun-loving and cheerful when he’s in a good mood. Despite his attitude, he does have a strong and fierce sense of loyalty, and good-natured heart deep down. He cares deeply about his friends and is willing to do whatever it takes to help them when needed as well as also help others when needed. He's quick to realize the error of his ways when he find out that he's gone too far with his attitude and behavior and will try to make up for it in any way he can, even apologizing afterwards. He also becomes shocked and disgusted when someone does something that even he wouldn't do, such as killing others or bullying someone who is too weak to defend themselves. He's also a great cook. It turns out that his attitude was all just a mask to hide his true self, which is a self-loathing, insecure, and low confident person who's afraid of his own insecurities, in order to avoid the pain he's suffered through in his early years, as well as gain love and respect from others, especially his family, but usually gets the opposite effect from most people, except for his friends. He also wants to try to make it up to his father for his mother's death as well. All he wants is to be loved and respected by others, especially his family, but he defines love as acting cool, uncaring, and tough in order to get it due to the way his shallow and abusive older siblings and father treated him. Present Overtime, he does become less cynical and arrogant and becomes more willing to not let his self-hatred control him thanks to his friends and let his past go without letting it take him over anymore. While he still has these flaws, they're more toned down and are less present as a result. He also learns to let his self-hatred and insecurity go and becomes more willing to forgive himself and not let the his family, especially his father, turn him down for it. History Early Life Alex wasn't always the cynical, arrogant and sometimes short-tempered, yet fiercely loyal and protective person he is in the present. He was once an insecure, self-hating, and less confident child during his early years. As a child, Alex was the runt and outcast of the family. He was constantly mistreated and bullied by his shallow older siblings because of both his insecurities and low confidence as well as secretly fearing that if they don't, their father would disown them along with him. The reason for this was due to his mother, who his father loved more than anything, dying during his birth. Alex had to do the cooking and cleaning in the family in order to impress and make it up to them, but they didn't care. Because of this, he felt so much pain and felt so unloved that he developed a cynical, tough, and arrogant attitude in order to hide his insecurities and so that he wouldn't feel hurt anymore, which worked for his siblings, but didn't work for his father, who was still mad at him for the death of his wife during Alex's birth. After his older brothers moved out of the house, he felt lonely because the only person there with him was his distant father who barely provides for him. At school, when he saw Sid being bullied by the other students, he decided to defend him from them since he knows what it's like to be bullied and mistreated and didn't want others to go through that as well. It worked and they became best friends. Sonic Overload During the events of the game, Alex is seen being bored with Sid at school. Powers and Abilities Despite having no superpowers like Sid, he can still hold his own due to training Karate with Clover after school in order to keep up with him. He's a quick runner with very fast movements and reflexes. He's also very strong and durable, able to deal moderately powerful blows as well as take a moderate amount of damage with some scraps and bruises. He can also be able to jump up to moderateply great heights. He also has great hand-to-hand combat skills and is a great chef. He is a very powerful fighter in his own right. Despite having impressive physique, he's still not as powerful as Sid the Hero after his transformation, but is still able to keep up with him. Weaknesses * Because he and Clover don't have any superpowers like Sid, they can both still get hurt or killed very easily by extremely powerful opponents and attacks. * He can have a nearly unquenchable thirst for action that can lead him to pick fights with opponents that are too strong for his own good. * His cynical, arrogant, and sometimes short-tempered attitude can lead him into making very rash decisions. *While he's far from slow-witted and has basic common sense, he's not the most calculated person around and is far from genius-level intellect like Sandra Franklin, Tails, or Eggman. * Relationships Sid the Hero Sid is Alex's best friend due to him defending Sid from the bullies at school. While they may be polar opposites usually, they can have some things in common with each other and care for others as well. He, along with Clover, is usually the one to call Alex out if he lets his attitude get the best of him, but knows that he doesn’t mean it. Clover Clover is one of his closest friends. Although they don't always agree with each other and can argue at times due to their differences, they still have a close bond and care for each others' well being as a result. She, along with Sid, is usually the one to call Alex out if he lets his attitude get the best of him, but knows that he doesn’t mean it. Rana Both Rana and Alex are on good terms with one another. While Alex does have a soft spot for her, he doesn't want to admit it, similar to how he usually treats others. Nevertheless, he still cares about her. Rana sees him as an extreme version of Sid, but she still likes him due to knowing that he's a good person deep down and the fact that he saved Sid from the bullies at school. Trivia *He has a fear of insecurity because how he was treated in the past and is one of the reasons why he acts the way he does. **He’s also afraid of snakes since his older siblings forced him to play with one and he got bitten by it on the left cheek. This explains the bite marks on his left cheek. *His birthday is October 14th. *His favorite food is Shepherd's Pie *One of his deepest, darkest secrets is that he likes to watch Passion Ponies due to the great and three-dimensional characters, world-building, humor, and insightful morals, but he doesn't want to admit it due to losing his cool guy image. *He hates being called “Snake-Bite,” because it reminds him of that horrible incident where his older siblings made him play with a snake. * Gallery Category:Work In Progress Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Males Category:No Abilities